


Birthday Surprise

by writeitinred



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I get my present now?” Heath asks for the hundredth time as he puts the last of his dishes away. Kozumi laughs as he stands from the table. He reaches for his boyfriends hand to tug him into the bedroom. </p><p>“You need to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them. Can I trust you to do that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toast_Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/gifts).



> I know this says Valentine's Day surprise in this fic but it was my friend's birthday a couple days ago and I wanted to write her a fic! Happy day of birth Toast_Senpai. Thank you for making all my fics 10x better!

Hozumi can’t believe that he’s doing this. He can’t believe that he’s in front of Heath’s sister to ask for…lingerie.

“Why are you asking me for lingerie? You hate wearing woman’s clothing.”

Hozumi fidgets. The truth is he really doesn’t know why he is getting this lingerie, but he remembers the time he had joked with Heath about wearing lingerie and his boyfriend had gone quiet for a few moments.

“I know, but since we’ve been so busy and we both missed Valentine’s Day, I figure this is the least I can do for him. So do you have anything for me?”

Diane continues to stare at him from behind her desk, a smile tugging at her lips. Hozumi is waiting anxiously for her answer. He shouldn’t have even asked her in the first place since he knows that Diane will just use this against him to make him model more in the future, but this is better than going to an actual store.

“I have just the thing for you. You’ll have to try it on though since I’m not sure if it’s your size.”

There’s a gleam in her eye that tells Hozumi that she’s joking. She always has something in his size, but she just likes to tease him about it.

Hozumi waits as Diane leaves her office to rummage around in the back. Some of her workers are looking at him, their faces close together to whisper and gossip. He has to fight the urge to flee and has to remind himself that this is for Heath. Besides, it’s not like the lingerie will stay on for long.

“This will definitely go well with your skin tone,” Diane says as she comes back in and Hozumi is relieved that she brought the lingerie in a box so no one can see it. “You have to promise me, though, that if you like this that you’ll agree to have a photoshoot. Some new lingerie came in and I need one more model for it.”

Hozumi glowers at her as he takes the boxes from her hands. He’ll have to hide it in his backpack and cover it up somehow so Heath doesn’t ask about it when he arrives at his house later. They might be celebrating Valentine’s Day late but Kozumi still means to surprise him.

“I might as well agree to it now since you’ll just continue to bug me about it until I do.”

He pushes the box inside his bag, hoping that it doesn’t look too out of place. When he turns to leave, Diane claps him on the back and wishes him luck.

\--

“Where have you been?” Heath asks and it takes Hozumi a while to remember that he forgot to tell Heath that he wouldn’t be at practice. He drops his bag on the floor as he moves forward to embrace his boyfriend.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. Would it make you feel better if I said that I was out getting your Valentine’s Day present?”

Heath hums as he leans down to kiss Hozumi.

“Do I get it right now?” he asks when he pulls back. “Or do I get it after we eat the dinner that I have prepared for you?”

“Well, I could give it to you now but I don’t want the food to get cold,” Hozumi chuckles as he slips out of Heath’s arms. “I’m assuming your parents are out of town? I plan to keep you up for a while.”

He picks up his bag, giving Heath a quick wink before dropping it off in Heath’s room. He’ll just have to trust his boyfriend now to peak at it until it’s time.

“So you were saying something about food?”

Heath laughs as they both walk into the kitchen. It’s such a beautiful sound, one that Kozumi wants to keep hearing time after time. Heath pulls out a chair for him, and he has to admit that it makes his heart swoon a little to see his boyfriend act so sweet.

“Before we eat, I want to give you your present.”

Heath pulls a black box out of his shirt pocket and while Kozumi knows that Heath isn’t thinking about marriage just yet, his heart still skips a beat to see it. When he opens the box, Hozumi’s mouth falls open in shock.

Inside were two necklaces with rings attached to them. They look so expensive that Hozumi has half a mind to tell him he can’t accept but when he sees the look in Heath’s eyes he reaches forward to touch them.

“They’re beautiful, Heath.”

“I got them so that if we’re apart we can always think of each other, and when we’re on the course and we get a little nervous we can touch the necklace and hope that everything will be alright.”

Hozumi beams at his boyfriend, knowing that he is the only one that gets to see this sappy side of him. He reaches out to take one of the necklaces out, letting his boyfriend turn and bend so he can clasp the necklace. He lets Heath do the same for him.

“I love you so much,” Hozumi says as he stands on his tip toes to give Heath a kiss. “Always so thoughtful and caring.”

“Don’t let anyone else know.” Heath winks and Hozumi can’t help but laugh. He always has to keep up that cool senpai image, something that Kozumi thinks is super adorable.

“My lips are sealed.”

 

\--

“Do I get my present now?” Heath asks for the hundredth time as he puts the last of his dishes away. Hozumi laughs as he stands from the table. He reaches for his boyfriends hand to tug him into the bedroom.

“You need to close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them. Can I trust you to do that?”

Heath sits on the edge of the bed, his eyes closing immediately. Hozumi smiles, leaning down to give Heath a quick kiss.

“I can promise to keep my eyes closed, but I can’t promise that I can keep my hands to myself.”

Hozumi squeaks as Heath’s hands slide up to squeeze his ass. He bats the hands away and slips away as quickly as he can. He slips into the bathroom and picks up the box, his heart starting to race with nerves.

He opens up the box, his eyes going wide at the pastel yellow lingerie dress. Except there is nothing underneath the lacy garment so Heath will be able to see everything. Not that Heath will mind. Kozumi expects him to use it to full advantage.

He slips it on and when his eyes rake over his form in the mirror, Hozumi has to say that he looks amazing. The lingerie forms to his body, clinging to his waist until to fan out at the bottom. Alright, so maybe doing a photoshoot won’t be so bad.

He walks out of the bathroom and pokes his head around the side of the door to see if Heath’s eyes were still closed, before walking into the room to grab the bottle of lube in the nightstand. He moves to stand in front of his boyfriend, his nerves still high but with the sense of excitement instead of actual nerves.

“No peaking yet.” He says as he throws the lube on the bed.

Heath groans at the command until Hozumi picks up his hands to place them on his hips. He bites his bottom lips as those slender fingers grip his hips a little tighter, his mouth parting in surprise.

“Please, tell me I can open my eyes now.”

“Yes.” Hozumi giggles and he watches as those hazel eyes widen at the sight before him. There’s a glint of hunger in those eyes as they take him in that Kozumi is thrown off. He had been expecting some teasing, words to get him riled up before those lips explored his skin but all he sees is want. Pure want.

“Babe,” Heath whispers, his voice low and husky. It makes heat pool low in Kozumi’s abdomen, and he can feel it travel down to his cock. “You are so beautiful, but you didn’t have to do this for me.”

Hozumi slides his hands up Heath’s chest to link them behind his neck. He leans down so their lips are only inches apart.

“Seeing your reaction makes it all worth it.”

He closes the distance between them, scooting forward until he’s straddling Heath’s lap. He rubs against the front of his boyfriend’s jeans, feeling the swell of Heath’s cock straining against his pants.

Heath nips at his bottom lip before dipping his tongue in for a taste of his mouth. The hands on his hips slip under the fabric to squeeze at his ass once more, pushing Hozumi’s body flush against his.

Heath pulls back to nip at his jaw, kissing and biting his way down Hozumi’s neck. Usually, he would stop Heath before he left any marks on skin, but when Heath bites down on his collar bone, followed by a hot flash of tongue, all sense flew out the window.

“Don’t worry, no one is going to see that mark but at least I’ll know it’s there, and that’s all that matters.”

“I don’t care,” Hozumi breathes out, nudging Heath until he falls back on the bed. “But what I do care about is you getting your pants off.”

Before he can do that Heath is rolling them both over so Hozumi is on his back and Heath is between his legs.

“There will be plenty of time for that later, but for right now I just want to focus on you. Will you get on your knees for me?”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Hozumi teases as he turns onto his stomach, propping himself up on his knees. He hears Heath’s sharp intake of breath and Hozumi takes deep satisfaction in the fact that he’s the one that has made Heath this way.

Heath’s hands slide up the back of his thighs, dragging the bottom of his lingerie with them until Heath has a full view of his ass. Hozumi feels his hands rest at the curve of his ass, and he has to laugh as he start to massage both of his cheeks.

“What is your obsession with my ass?”

It’s not like it’s a great ass. It’s just kind of…there, but Heath seems to love it because he’s always touching it during sex.

“It’s not just your ass that I love. Every inch of you is perfect and I just want to spend hours upon hours giving you what you want. The best part is, you’re all mine.”  

Hozumi should probably lecture him on being possessive but the words go right to his cock, and he finds himself pushing himself back into Heath’s hands. He hears his boyfriend chuckle and feels those lips feather light kisses over the dip of his back.

“We have all night, love.”

Patience has never been Hozumi’s strong suit and Heath knows it; always loves to play at that when they’re having sex. It’s frustrating but Hozumi lets Heath go at his own pace, feels a slender finger circled his hole from time to time.

He feels Heath pull back and he opens his mouth to whine but when he turns his head to look at his boyfriend, Hozumi sees him tug his pants off. He turns around on the bed, crawling toward Heath and licking his lips as his cock pops free.

“I know this is supposed to be about me, but I think I’m allowed a taste of your cock.”

Before Heath can even say anything, Hozumi’s hand wraps around the base of his boyfriends cock, leaning in to swipe his tongue over the head. He tastes the precum on his tongue, salty and everything that is Heath, and Hozumi can’t get enough of it.

“Fuck, don’t stop.” Heath groans as he cards his fingers through Hozumi’s hair.

“I don’t plan to.” Hozumi purrs as he wraps his lips firmly around the tip of Heath’s cock, focusing his breathing as he slides down further. He wills his mouth to relax, trying to take as much of Heath’s cock that he can. Those fingers tug on his hair, gently but Kozumi can feel the urgency behind the motion.

His mouth feels so full and stretched but Hozumi doesn’t mind. He loves reducing his boyfriend to a mess with just his mouth; loves to bring him to the edge only to pull back at the last moment. He brings his mouth back up to swirl his tongue around the head, whimpering as Heath tugs on his hair once more but this time to tug him back up to his lips.

“I think that was more than just a taste,” Heath murmurs against his lips, pushing Hozumi until his back hits the bed once more. “This might be my present, but I meant it when I said that this night should be all about you.”

Heath reaches out for the lube and Hozumi watches as he squeezes a generous amount in his palm. He remembers the first time they had sex and Kozumi had seen Heath’s cock. It’s not huge but it’s the girth that had Kozumi’s nerves going. Now he knows what to expect and he has come to love the slow burn of Heath entering him.

Heath brings a finger down towards his entrance, easing it in slowly and setting Hozumi’s nerves alight. His finger crooks to nudge at his walls, slightly brushing the bundle of nerves that has Hozumi seeing stars.  

“Goodness, look at you. Already so hard for me and wanting.”

Heath slides in a second finger, spreading them and finally hitting his prostrate. His back arches off the bed only to be stopped by Heath’s free hand, pushing him back down so all he can do is squirm.

“Heath, please. Just put it in. I’m ready.”

Hozumi isn’t below begging Heath for things, not if it gets his cock in him quicker. He doesn’t care if they have all night, he just needs to feel full.

Heath surprisingly obeys his plea, pulling his fingers out and lifting Kozumi’s legs up a bit, and he can’t help but whimper at the stretch he feels when Heath begins to push in. He grips at his boyfriend’s forearms, reassuring him that everything is alright and to keep going.

“You feel so amazing to me,” Heath grits out as he slides in at an agonizingly slow pace, inch by inch until Kozumi can feel Heath’s thighs against him. “Do you need a minute to adjust?”

Hozumi shakes his head. “Just _move._ ”

Heath does and Hozumi’s mind is wiped clean of any thought. His body practically sings with pleasure it’s receiving, singing its own turn with every thrust. His boyfriend leans down to cover Hozumi’s mouth with his own, swallowing all of his whimpers and moans.

He had felt pain in the beginning but now his body feels like it is on fire. It doesn’t hurt though, not at all, but Hozumi is left wanting more and more of the feeling. They haven’t had sex in a while due to practices, homework, and meets but no matter how long they go without Heath is somehow always so gentle.

He takes his time with pulling out and thrusting back in, hitting his prostate over and over and Hozumi absolutely loves it.

Hozumi cries out when Heath’s hand wraps around his neglected cock, his mouth leaving Heath’s as he throws his head back to cry out. His orgasm hits him so fast and all he can see is white as he comes, only half hearing Heath spills curses as he clenches around his cock.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Heath stills and comes inside. It’s a different feeling but one Hozumi will never get tired of.

He winces in discomfort when Heath pulls out, shaking his head when the man mutters an apology.

“That’s a minor discomfort compared to all the pleasure I was just given. By the way…I think the lingerie can stick around.”

He watches Heath freeze at the edge of the bed, in mid-reach of something to clean them both up with.

“I like it. Plus your sister gave it to me and for that I have to be one of her models for lingerie, so I’m assuming more stuff like this will be given to me for my generous work.”

“I’m surprised my sister didn’t message me about being a model with you. Though it’s probably a good thing. I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself.”

Hozumi snorts at the mental image that brings up, but then he doesn’t think that would be a bad idea at all. He would be a lot more comfortable with Heath there and all. He’ll have to message Diane about that.

“Do you want to have a bath?” Heath asks.

“Are you we actually going to bathe?”

Heath shrugs and Hozumi can’t help but laugh. That’s the equivalent of a no but it’s not like Kozumi is going to complain.

They have all night after all.


End file.
